Find Out
by Dazzpicable
Summary: Dia punya wajah yang cantik, kulit halus, dan rambut yang bagus tapi... [PERNAH DIUPLOAD DENGAN CAST LAIN] HANHUN HUNHAN KAIHUN KAILU GIRL!SEHUN THIS IS GS FICS WOY! RNR JUSEYO


© Dazzpicable Present

.

.

Main cast: Oh Sehun (GS), Luhan & other

Genre: Romance gagal :p

Rating: T

Disclaimer: All of this cast belong to me God, their parents, and themselves ^^

Warning: Typo, Genderswitch *bener kagak noh tulisannye*

.

.

I know you're smart enough to not bash me if you don't like this fanfic

Fanfic is fanfic, real is real, be smart!

ENJOY!

.

Sehun POV

Aku berjalan menyusuri lorong sekolah. Sudah cukup ramai dikarenakan waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul 07.40. Entah mengapa,aku merasakan atmosfir berbeda hari ini. Bukan merinding atau apa,entahlah. Mungkin sesuatu akan terjadi. Eh, kita belum berkenalan?

Oh Sehun imnida. Chingudeul biasa memanggilku Sehun dan aku termasuk yang paling muda dari seluruh angkatan. Kelas 11-3 Julie Art High School. Tidak bisa masak dan katanya aku tomboy. Aku juga masuk tim inti basket loh ^^ Cukup basa-basinya,oke?

Aku memasuki kelas yang suasananya lebih aneh dari di lorong. Ada apa sebenarnya? Tak mau ambil pusing,aku pun langsung ke kamar mandi karena hasrat yang tak terbendung lagi *eelah,ni bahasa apaan lagi -_-*

"Legaaaa..." Betapa melegakannya mengeluarkan hasrat ini *halah -_-*

Aku keluar dari salah satu bilik kamar mandi dan W O W! Siapa perempuan ini? Aku kan tadi masuk kamar mandi sendiri. Jangan-jangan...

"Ouh.. sepertinya aku salah masuk kamar mandi" Dia manusia ternyata.. Fuuhh~

"Ini toilet wanita, agasshi. Kau tidak salah masuk"

"Jinjja? Kenapa pria ada disini?" oke, aku tau siapa yang dimaksud pria disini.

"Aku wanita! Tidak lihat aku pakai rok?!" aku paling tidak suka dikatai sebagai pria. Meskipun tomboy, aku lebih punya perasaan daripada pria!

"Tapi kau..tinggi dan dadamu kecil" ucapnya sambil berbisik. Wanita ini cari mati x_x Apa salahnya wanita punya tinggi 180 cm? Lebih baik aku pergi saja!

"Tunggu, sepertinya aku mengenalmu..." ucapnya ketika aku hendak meninggalkan toilet. Aku pun menghentikan langkahku dan menoleh kearahnya.

"Kau Oh Sehun,kan?" Omo! Darimana dia tau? Aku kan tak pakai name tag...

"Darimana kau tau?"

"Ah! Ternyata benar! Dari suaramu dan nada bicaramu,tidak berubah sejak TK! Haha..bogoshipo~" Wanita ini langsung memelukku begitu saja. Kudorong dia dan langsung lari.

Seingatku aku tidak punya teman TK secantik dia. Kulit halus, rambut lebat dan berkilau seperti iklan shampoo, tinggi semampai –walau masih lebih tinggi aku sih- kaki dan tangan yang panjang , dan mata berkilau. Dia seperti model, tapi masa yang seperti itu pernah satu TK denganku sih? Itu kan sudah bertahun-tahun yang lalu.

Sehun POV End

Bel berdering tanda pelajaran segera dimulai. Para siswa masuk ke kelas masing-masing termasuk Sehun. Ia sendiri duduk di pojok kiri bagian paling belakang dekat jendela. Pelajaran pertama,yaitu matematika.

'Pagi-pagi sudah berurusan dengan angka, hahh~ Ngantuk!' batin Sehun. Ia pun langsung memasang headset-nya sambil menelungkupkan kepalanya di meja.

Sung Sonsaengnim –guru matematika- memasuki kelas dengan gaya angkuhnya dengan seorang siswi cantik bak malaikat mengekorinya. Nah, inilah penyebab perubahan atmosfir pagi ini!

"Selamat pagi anak-anak"

"Selamat pagi!"

"Hari ini kita kedatangan murid baru. Silahkan perkenalkan dirimu"

"Annyeong, Lu Han imnida. Aku pindahan dari China. Bangapseumnida" perkenalannya diakhiri dengan membungkuk 90º.

'Yeppeo!'

'Cantiknya..'

'Sh*t! Sainganku bertambah'

'WTF! Aku kalah tanding!'

'F**k! Cantiknya, dia pasti akan terkenal. Aku harus menjadi temannya juga!'

Yah, itulah batin beberapa murid disini –kecuali Sehun yang jelas sudah terbang ke alam mimpi.

"Baiklah Luhan-ssi, kau boleh duduk disana, diantara Kai dan Sehun. Kai dan Sehun,silakan angkat tangan kalian"

Tentu saja Sehun tidak mendengarnya. Untung saja, Park Chanyeol yang notabene-nya sahabat Sehun mau bersusah payah membangunkan Sehun yang kalau sudah tidur seperti orang mati sehingga Sehun terhindar dari hukuman.

'Dia anak baru ternyata. Sial! Kenapa harus disebelahku juga?' batin Sehun.

Luhan berjalan menuju tempat duduknya dan menyapa –menggangu- Sehun. Tentu saja Sehun tidak menghiraukannya karena headset masih setia terpasang ditelinganya..

Sehun POV

"Yakk! Oh Sehun! Berhenti mengacuhkanku" apa-apaan dia? Bersikap aegyo dengan mengerucutkan bibirnya,memangnya pengaruh padaku? Aku kan wanita juga,dasar aneh!

"Minggir! Berhenti mengangguku!"

"Kau tidak ingatkah padaku?"

"Aku juga tak tau kau ini siapa" ucapku seadanya. Jangan menyalahkanku kalau sekarang anak ini hampir menangis! Aku benar-benar tertidur waktu sesi perkenalan!

"Kau jahat.." omo! Dia benar-benar menangis! Eottokke? Kini aku jadi perhatian seluruh kantin,bagus!

"Oh Sehun,kau membuatnya menangis" seorang wanita yang kuketahui bernama Suzy ini benar-benar menyudutkanku. Tanpa diduga para lelaki di kantin langsung mengerumuniku dan anak ini,tadinya. Sekarang yang benar-benar dikerumuni hanya anak itu. Baguslah! Aku bisa kabur~

*D*K*

"Aku pulang"

"Selamat datang!" eomma menyambutku dari dapur. Disana juga ada oppaku yang sedang membantu eomma.

"Bagaimana sekolahmu?"

"Buruk!"

"Wae?"

"Tak apa"

"Gantilah baju, turun lalu makan. Oh iya,nanti jangan lupa berkunjung ke apartemen sebelah. Keluarga Lu datang menggantikan Jang Sukbin yang pindah dua bulan yang lalu. Anak mereka teman TK-mu dulu loh! Tapi eomma tidak ingat yang mana"

Kenapa dunia sempit sekali sih? Jangan-jangan dia anak yang nangis tadi.

"Geurae? Siapa namanya?"

"Luhan kalo eomma tak salah dengar..." Satu sekolah sudah cukup,sekarang bertetangga?

Author POV

Sehun bersyukur karena ternyata waktu dia berkunjung,Luhan sedang ke supermarket. Ia tidak siap menghadapinya.

Sekarang dia sedang membuka-buka album foto kenangan masa TK-nya. Disitu memang tertera nama Luhan dengan perawakan yang sama. Tapi apa yang ia lupakan?

*D*K*

Pagi ini ada pelajaran olahraga. Yang membuat heran adalah Luhan seperti menutup-nutupi 'sesuatu' saat ganti. Ruang ganti telah sepi, hanya tinggal Luhan dan Sehun.

"Sehunnie, kau menungguku? Senangnya~" Luhan bersiap-siap memeluknya, tapi Kyuhyun mendorongnya dengan keras.

"Katakan apa maksudmu! Bersekolah di tempat yang sama, bahkan sekelas, sekarang jadi tetanggaku juga? Aku tau ini bukan kebetulan! Apa tujuanmu?"

"Apa yang kau katakan?"

"Jangan bodoh! Kau sebenarnya PRIA kan?!" Senyum di wajah cantik itu berubah menjadi seringaian.

"Ya,begitulah. Tentang menjadi tetanggamu,itu diluar kuasaku. Yang lain memang kehendakku" Luhan bergerak kearah Sehun. Ia pun mundur,namun Luhan dengan cepat menarik tangannya kedalam pelukan Luhan.

"Bogoshipo" ucap Luhan pelan.

"Kenapa?"

"Meskipun fisikku lelaki, tapi hatiku wanita tau!"

"Terserah kau"

"Kau tidak ingin mengatakan sesuatu padaku?" Sehun terdiam. Memikirkan apa yang akan ia katakan.

"Jangan menyalahkanku apalagi melibatkanku jika terjadi sesuatu" Sehun berkata dengan nada dingin dan langsung pergi meninggalkan Luhan yang berdiri mematung begitu saja.

'Kau masih tidak berubah ya? Kau sudah mengingatku, tapi apa kau ingat kejadian waktu itu?'

TBC

FF ini terinspirasi dari komik 'Go Go Ichigo' karya Yabuuchi Yuu dan emang beberapa scene aku ambil dari komik itu, tapi plot murni hasil peres otak. FF ini udah pernah dipost dengan karakter lain dan akan aku selesaikan dengan cast ini

RnR juseyouuuuooooooo~


End file.
